


An Unreasonably Unprecedented Turn of Events

by ghostb0y



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostb0y/pseuds/ghostb0y
Summary: Life on Earth C has been peaceful and bland as usual. With Kanaya gone for the week visiting Karkat, Rose finds herself thinking of the most debauched things she could do, and Dave is stuck right in the middle of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_of_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Time/gifts).



> prompt from Bird_of_Time:
> 
> "Rose, left at home alone, with Kanaya making herself busy elsewhere, became increasingly fascinated with the concept of seducing Dave into an incestuous relationship. The air of taboo and secrecy, paired with their inherent snark, leads to steamy situations that often culminate in at least one of them getting off. However, they weren't ready to actually go all the way - until now.
> 
> A Rose and Dave who just can't help themselves but tease each other as they give into what they're accusing the other of. <3"
> 
> i decided to give a bit of context for the beginning of this little arrangement as well~ (just bc i wanted to, their dynamic is fantastic and if i didnt ship this before i definitely do now)  
> i hope you like it!!!

Day 1:

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

TT: Kanaya has just informed me of her plans for next week. 

TG: ok 

TG: im assuming this has something to do with me since you messaged me about it 

TT: Thank you for preemptively answering my next question. 

TT: Karkat has neglected to inform you that Kanaya will be coming to visit next week. You should better communicate with your matesprail. 

TG: you mean he should better communicate with me 

TG: hes the one who didnt tell me she was coming over 

TG: im gonna go yell at him thanks rose 

TT: Glad I could help, I guess. 

TT: Try not to bitch too much at him, I know he usually has that part on lock. He might think you’re trying to usurp his position. 

TG: his position in what 

TG: our relationship 

TG: as if 

TG: hes such a bottom bitch he wouldnt top if i begged 

TT: Not something I wanted or needed to know. 

TT: How would that even work? I thought your quadrant clusterfuck was a strictly nonsexual arrangement. 

TG: hes a bottom emotionally 

TG: just a real sentimentally sloppy guy 

TG: i console him on trivial matters every single day and in return i get his undying love for my amazing intellect and hot body 

TG: and also my penis, which he loves and is a huge fan of in general 

TT: Thank you for the pleasant conversation, Dave, but I’m afraid I have to go do literally anything else now. 

TT: You’re ridiculous, goodbye. 

TG: kissy emoji

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

 

Day 2:

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

tentacleTherapist [TT] sent 3 files! 

TG: dude what the hell

Rose stares for a moment at the screen of her phone, dumbfounded at her mistake. That… definitely wasn’t what she was intending to do. She quickly types up a reply before she loses her composure.

TT: Apologies, I meant to send those to Kanaya, but I suppose I wasn’t paying enough attention.

A long moment passed before Dave’s brief reply flashed onto Rose’s screen.

TG: gross

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]

Rose looks at the brief message in confusion. A one-word response that isn’t a swear word and isn’t followed up? Definitely suspect; she doesn't know why he would react like that other than the potential shock of seeing her, his sister, in various states of her new lingerie. Well, he’s already logged off, and Rose still does need to send these pictures to Kanaya. By the time she sends them, along with a salaciously flirty message, she’s already put the interaction out of her mind.

A good six hours pass without Rose thinking about much of anything except for a new novel she managed to get her hands on--a fantasy story, full of the kinds of magic that remind her of her time on earth. It’s this very novel that she’s reading when her phone starts to vibrate, alerting her to an incoming voice call. She’s a bit shocked to see Dave’s name show up on the screen, though. Usually if he needs anything, he’ll either message her or come find her in person if the situation is urgent. She tentatively taps the green answer icon and puts the device up to her ear, and what she hears makes her face go red.

Distinctly rhythmic wet sounds accompanied by short breathy grunts muffled by distance fill Rose’s head before she even has the chance to say hello. She pulls the phone away from her face again to look at the screen; for what purpose, she doesn’t know, but Dave’s face is definitely still there superimposed behind the timestamp.

Her face is burning when she puts her ear back on the speaker just in time to hear her brother softly whine, “Rose…”

Rose…doesn’t know what to do here. She doesn’t hang up, just keeps listening.

“Mmm… ah, fuck,” Dave’s breath hitches as he evidently nears his climax, and Rose finds herself breathing a bit heavier into the receiver. She pulls it away from her mouth but keeps the speaker on her ear, waiting, listening.

The rhythm of the background noise breaks as Dave’s sloppy technique brings him closer and closer to the edge, and Rose can tell the exact moment when he reaches his orgasm because he _shouts._ She unintentionally lets out a long breath just as he moans her name once again.

It’s then when she realizes she probably doesn’t want to stay on the line much longer, lest he see his phone and realize that she was listening. She hangs up and stares at the end call screen for a few seconds, the reality of what just happened beginning to sink in. She suddenly feels so very incredibly embarrassed, which would probably be an appropriate thing to feel if any of it were for herself, but it’s not. Rose feels an incredible amount of secondhand embarrassment for Dave, having accidentally called her of all people during this...activity, but she feels nothing but vague confusion at his apparent attraction to her. She should be mortified, right? She should feel disgust at the thought of her brother masturbating with her name on his tongue, but she...doesn’t. The opposite, in fact. She’s concerningly interested in this reaction that she’s found in Dave. She wants to explore this further, and with Kanaya gone for the week, she has plenty of opportunity.

 

Day 3:

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: just went downstairs to hang out with kat and was forcibly removed from the house 

TG: im sitting on the grass by the road contemplating life and my place in the universe because my inconsiderate matespritrail kicked me out to hang out with your also inconsiderate matesprit 

TG: how could you do this to me 

TT: I’d answer that, but I feel like it’s probably rhetorical. 

TG: no rose i need an answer for real this isnt a game 

TT: First, stop being so dramatic, you big baby. 

TT: Second, I haven't done anything to you. 

TT: If you really desire socialization so badly, feel free to come over. 

TG: geez fine if you wanna be in my godly presence so bad just ask 

TG: ill come rescue you from your untimely death of boredom 

TT: I'm certain that would be neither heroic nor just, since, as you seem wont to forget, we are both gods in this universe. 

TG: two gods chillin in a hot tub 5 feet apart cuz theyre not gay 

TG: here 

TT: Prompt, as always.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

Rose opens the door and Dave is standing there, scrolling through something on his phone.

“Oh come on, you haven’t been waiting for _that_ long,” Rose jabs, walking back into the house as an invitation.

“I was out there for _ages_ Rose you don’t even know, you left me out there in the cold for so long, how else am I supposed to occupy myself when you abandon me at your own door for so long?” Dave says with deadpan sarcasm. He follows Rose in and swings the door shut behind him, following her into the kitchen.

“I have snacks if you want them,” Rose offers, rummaging through the freezer for a half-empty bag of pizza roll-adjacent snacks.

“Aw hell yeah you know I love me some Totino’s pizza rolls.”

“Totino’s doesn’t exist, Dave,” she says as she plates them and tosses them in the microwave. Once it’s started, she hops up on the counter to wait for them to heat up.

“God don’t remind me, that was the best shit. This is gonna be so disappointing, how am I even surviving here without my ‘tino’s, Rose?”

“I don’t know Dave, are you really even surviving here at all?”

“Damn you’re so right.”

“Plot twist, you’ve been dead for the last ten years.”

“OH SHIT, you got a fuckin’ conspiracy on your hands here Rose you better be careful with that shit.”

Rose laughs, and they pass the next two minutes with similar idle, sarcastic conversation. When the microwave beeps, Rose grabs the plate and together they head into the lounge.

They sit next to each other on the couch and Rose sets the plate down to turn on the TV. “Do you want to watch something?”

“Uhh, yeah sure.”

“Like what?”

“Just pick something, I don’t care.”

“Alright,” Rose acquiesces and picks something from her recent history that she feels Dave would enjoy. It’s yet another comedic cop show, and they watch it together in peaceful near-silence, one of them occasionally checking their phone or sending messages.

After the end of the second episode, Dave stands up. “Shit dog I gotta piss so bad, keep my seat warm for me,” he says, not bothering to speak where Rose can hear him and trailing off as he leaves the room. Naturally, as soon as he gets into the bathroom he pulls out his phone and sees that he has a missed call from Dirk. He doesn’t call him back, but he does message him to let him know he’s hanging out with Rose and can’t talk. As he opens the phone app to remove the notification, he sees another call that he didn’t know was there, this time outgoing. Weird, he doesn’t remember calling Rose yesterday. He was messaging her, so he understands how it could’ve happened, but the call is too long to have just been a butt dial. Unless…

Dave stares at his screen in mortification, his face slowly heating up as he realizes what must have happened. He wasn’t paying attention to the time yesterday, but the timestamp on the call seems like it could feasibly have happened right in the middle of...well, whatever. The most confusing thing is the length of the call. Why would Rose have stayed on the line so long? Maybe she couldn’t hear anything? No, that doesn’t make sense, Karkat has told him a million times to be quieter when he jerks off, but that still leaves the first question unanswered. _Why?_ He’s so confused and embarrassed, but he knows he can’t linger in the bathroom for any longer without causing suspicion. He’s already been in here too long even for taking a shit to make sense. He has to suck it up and go back out there.

“Fuckin’ hell…” he mutters to himself as he washes his hands. This is gonna be a time.

Dave walks back into the lounge, trying and mostly failing to hide his red face. Rose doesn’t look over at him, though, so he manages to sit back down next to her without her seeing how flushed he is. As the time slowly passes, though, he finds himself unable to keep from stealing glances in Rose’s direction. She hasn’t taken her eyes off the TV since he sat down, so maybe she hasn’t noticed.

Except she definitely has. Rose is continually watching Dave in her peripheral vision, hardly even paying attention to the show anymore. She noticed his red face the moment he walked back into the lounge. For a second she didn’t know why he would be flustered like that, but she quickly realized that he must have finally seen the call. She noticed his phone vibrate earlier with a call but he didn’t answer it, whether he didn’t care or just didn’t notice she doesn’t know. What she does know is that Dave is acting very strangely, not talking anymore and pointedly looking away from her--except for the moments when he’s looking directly at her.

Yeah, she definitely knows what this is all about. For clarity’s sake, though, she decides to do a couple experiments. She gently leans over and rests her head on Dave’s shoulder, initiating minimal contact completely within the realm of possibility for their relationship. She feels him stiffen almost imperceptibly under her head before he quickly forces himself to relax again. An interesting and unusual response. She lays like that for a few minutes, still feigning interest in the show that neither of them are watching. After she tires of that response, she waits for an appropriately funny joke to be told and laughs softly, causing Dave to stiffen again and belatedly laugh along. Rose shifts to the other end of the couch and stretches her legs out, resting her feet in Dave’s lap. He awkwardly lifts his arm to accommodate her, then rests it on her shins. His face is now completely turned away from her, not even pretending to watch the TV anymore. She can see the flush creeping down his neck and disappearing under the collar of his shirt.

...And she’s bored again. She wiggles her feet a little, shifting her hips in a faux attempt to get comfortable, and subtly, “accidentally” grinds her heel against Dave’s crotch. Normally that would be cause for him to push her off his lap with a sarcastic comment about boundaries, but this time he just yelps very quietly and tenses his thighs. She can feel his half-chub under her foot.

Rose needs a minute to think.

She slides her feet to the floor and gets up. As she walks away to the bathroom, she steals a glance behind her and sees Dave blatantly staring. She’s not gonna say he’s looking at her ass, but he’s definitely looking at her ass. She rounds the corner and closes the bathroom door behind her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sees her slightly flushed face and covers it with her hands.

What is she even doing? What is _Dave_ even doing? What is he thinking? Clearly he’s interested, his actions speak leagues louder than his words, or lack thereof. But...what about Kanaya? Rsoe doesn’t think her wife would mind much if Rose were to pursue someone else, given her polyamorous alien nature, but it would definitely be difficult to explain, seeing as all the humans have repeatedly explained to most if not all of the trolls how human incest is a thing. She supposes she can just...not tell her. She tells herself she won’t outright lie about it, she’ll tell her wife if she asks, but really, why would Kanaya even suspect anything? She has no reason to. Which makes this perfect. This, meaning...Dave’s attraction to her, right? But what if she’s reading into it? If they’re not on the same page, what then? She knows that the only real way to know is to ask, but she can’t just come out and say something like that. Dave might play at being the stoic, never-bothered man of legends, but his psyche is actually pretty weak.

Rose needs a plan. Something subtle enough not to completely disturb Dave, but still obvious enough to get what they clearly both want. How to go about it though….

She thinks about it for a couple minutes, but doesn’t come up with anything concrete. She decides to just wait it out, maybe provoke him with a few questions, and if an opportunity arises, then she’ll think of something.

She exits the bathroom and goes back into the lounge, and when she sees Dave watching the TV again with a significantly less noticeable blush, she tries to think of something quickly. She doesn’t want him to get too distracted.

She sits down again, putting her feet back in his lap. He gives her another quick glance and she sees his cheeks redden a bit more, and she grabs at the straw he’s held out.

“You seem to be staring a lot today. Is something wrong?” she asks innocently. Rose has no idea how Dave will reply to this, but most likely it will be something that she can manipulate into something beneficial.

Dave flushes again and stammers a bit, trying to come up with something to say. “I- what, no, I’m- you just, uh, your outfit, is that new?” he chokes out, his face getting redder by the second.

Rose laughs. What a perfect idiot, deepthroating his foot like that. “Yeah it’s a whole new outfit, I tried to show the rest of it to Kanaya the other day but…” she trails off coyly, suppressing the urge to give an ironic wink.

Dave stops in his metaphorical tracks. “The rest of it”? As in, she’s wearing the stuff from those pictures right now? He doesn’t know what to think; on one hand, this is his fucking sister, stop it you gross idiot...but on the other hand, she’s the one doing most of the flirting here, right?

Rose smiles, “I can show u more if you’d like.”

Oh yeah. Dave is screwed.

“Uh, what,” he stammers.

Rose says, “There’s more to the outfit, do you want to see it?”

Dave can’t tell if the bead of sweat rolling down his face is actually there or if he’s hallucinating. “Um, yeah sure,” he laughs nervously, “what is there like a jacket or something? A necklace?”

Rose can’t help but grin. “Not quite,” she says, turning to face him fully on the couch. With slightly shaky, nervous hands, she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it up over her head, revealing to him the same new bra that was in the pictures she mistakenly sent. When her face reappears from behind the shirt, Dave’s face is back to the bright, radiating red that it was before. His eyes flick to meet her own for a fraction of a second, then he turns away and out comes the word vomit.

“That’s, uhh, well um, haha yeah that sure is, um, a thing you’re, oh god,” he rambles. He keeps glancing back over at her as if the next glimpse will show him something different, and every time he sees the same thing; Rose, shirtless, sitting on her knees and looking directly at him.

“Jeez, uh,” he continues, trying desperately to regain control of the situation, “hah, is there even anything else there or were you so eager to strip for me that you didn’t, um, ah…” he trails off, realizing finally how deep he’s digging his own grave.

Rose lets out a huff of a laugh and her face heats up a bit more. She grabs the remote and turns the TV off, and Dave looks over at it and then back at Rose like he’s lost a lifeline. She stands up, then pulls the waistband of her tights down without removing her skirt, leaving them hanging taut at her knees, then flips up the hem of her skirt to show him the matching panties.

“Of course I’m wearing underwear, what kind of lady do you take me for?”

“Rose, seriously, what th-” Dave stops mid sentence as Rose drops to her knees between his legs, putting his hands up in a last-ditch effort to have some kind of defense from Rose’s--not entirely unwanted, just very unexpected--advances.

“What, Dave?” Rose asks, puts her hands on his thighs; he tries to squirm away, but there’s nowhere to go.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asks frantically, composure lost for good.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she replies coyly and puts a hand on his dick, flushing so deep her embarrassment is coming off in waves of heat.

“But…dude, you’re my sister.”

“And? Does it really matter that much?”

“…what about Ka-“ she kneads her hand, making his breath hitch and his sentence get lost.

“Dave,” she says in a husky tone, and her name slips out of his mouth in a sensual groan.

Her fingers play at his waistband and she catches his gaze. “I don’t...can I…” she says, suddenly not very sure of herself.

“Mmmfuck Rose,” Dave slurs, and he nods his head with an eager, “ _yes._ ”

A grin splits Rose’s face and she undoes the fly of Dave’s pants, then pulls them down just enough to pull his dick out through the waistband of his underwear. She glances up and meets his half-lidded eyes, then drops her head down to take the tip of his hard cock into her mouth. Dave lets out a long breath and his fingers bury into her hair, not guiding, but following.

A small sound escapes her, gently vibrating her lips around the head in her mouth, and she starts sucking with vigor. It starts slow, mostly just getting Dave’s shaft wet at first, but then it starts going more smoothly and she bobs her head up and down, the movement jerky and uncoordinated.

The head of Dave’s cock hits the back of her throat and she gags, pulling off and taking a few rough breaths. A string of saliva is still connecting her mouth to his dick as she says, “It’s so different from Kanaya’s…”

Dave whimpers lowly and his hips twitch, effectively slapping Rose in the mouth with his dick. “God, Rose, does she even know you’re...doing this?” he asks with a shaky voice.

‘It’s more exciting this way,” she replies, not exactly answering the question, but not implying anything untrue either. She dips her head back down and takes him back into her mouth, pushing her head down as far as she can go and then swallowing around the head.

“Ah, fuck! Rose, shit,” Dave’s whole body tenses up and his hands tighten in Rose’s hair, unintentionally holding her head down. She pushes back against his hands and he lets go  immediately, but she doesn’t stop sucking, just gets a better rhythm. She angles her tongue to brush against his glans on every upstroke, and he moans incoherent praise. Another minute of this has Dave right on the edge of orgasm and tensing up again.

“Fffuck, Rose!” Dave shouts in warning, hips twitching erratically as she relentlessly works him over with her mouth. She doesn’t pull away even as he pulls her hair, and she swallows his load without even flinching. Once her mouth tastes of cum and she can’t suck anything more from Dave’s slit, she pulls off with a faint, wet ‘pop’.

Dave sits there on the couch, boneless and panting in the afterglow of his orgasm. “...Fuck,” he sighs contentedly. “How are you so good at that?”

She laughs and clambers up onto the couch to sit next to him. “It’s a hobby. I haven’t sucked a human dick in a while though.”

Dave looks at her incredulously. “A hobby? How is sucking dick like a fucking god a hobby?”

Rose shrugs, “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“You can practice on me any time,” Dave says without thinking.

Rose pauses. “...Does that mean you want this to happen again?”

“...Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay.”

They sit there for a moment in silence until Rose gets up to get a glass of water. She brings one back for each of them, then sits back down on the couch next to Dave.

He decides to speak up again. “Are you gonna tell Kanaya about...all this? Will she be okay with it?”

Rose looks at the condensation on the side of her cup, draws patterns in it as she says, “I don’t think she would mind, but…”

“...But what?”

“Just…let me tell her on my own time.”

“...Alright, that’s fair I guess.”

...Rose thinks it’s time to change the subject.

“Do you want to spend the night? Since Karkat will most likely be just as enthusiastic about your presence as before.”

“Yeah, sure,” he replies quickly. Eagerly. Rose laughs softly.

“I’ll tell Kat that I’m staying, then,” he says, pulling out his phone and messaging Karkat. A minute later the reply comes in, and Dave laughs and turns the phone so Rose can see it.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: im staying the night here since u dont love me anymore 

CG: YEAH WHATEVER 

CG: BE SAFE USE PROTECTION BLUH BLUH BLUH

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The REAL prompt fill

Day 11:

The end of the long week comes just as inevitably as anything else. Dave has stayed most nights in Rose’s room, getting up to debauchery of the highest degree. Well, almost the highest. Dave is currently lamenting the fact that, despite having done all sorts of sexual acts with Rose over the last eight days--god, has it really only been eight days?--they haven’t actually had sex yet, and soon it would be too late to try so easily. Kanaya is coming back in the morning, and as Dave reads the clock, he tries to think of a not-deathly-embarrassing way to ask, within the four hours before midnight strikes, if they can go all the way.

He’s not coming up with anything.

He sits in the lounge, playing on his phone with the TV as white noise in the background, distracting himself from the eventuality of having to go home without being able to muster up the courage to ask for what he wants. It shouldn’t be difficult, right? Given everything they’ve done together this week, asking for one more thing should be a walk in the cake, so why is he struggling so much?

His train of thought is interrupted by Rose walking into the lounge, wearing only a tiny pair of panties. Granted, she did say that’s how she usually walks around the house with Kanaya there, but it’s still a bit jarring to see her showing so much skin when her usual aesthetic is much more elaborate. She walks over calmly and sits next to him, then lays her head in his lap with her legs draping over the arm of the couch.

...Maybe it won’t be so hard to ask after all.

“What are you doing?” Rose asks. She looks through his eyes and directly into his soul. She doesn’t need to ask, but she does anyway.

“Nothing, just playing a game,” Dave responds, the hand with his phone wilting off to the side so that he can better concentrate on the wonderful sight below him. God, but she’s gorgeous.

“What do you want to be doing?” she continues. Dave thinks he knows where this is going. He hopes he does, anyway.

“What do you mean?” he asks anyway, though, just to be sure.

Rose turns her head to the side and buries her face into Dave’s stomach, the side of her head pressing against his clothed dick. “You know what I mean,” she says, muffled behind his shirt.

Dave’s cock twitches with interest. He might be embarrassed to say what he’s thinking, but Rose has never been like that. Could she be as embarrassed to talk about this as he is? Oh shit, that’s gold.

“Aww, is the mighty goddess Rose Lalonde embarrassed to say something?” Dave teases, suddenly not very embarrassed at all. “Weird, how the tables have turned like this.”

“Oh shut up!” she responds, sitting up in a blur. Her eyes are vibrant and intense as she stares into his own.

Her voice is low and even as she tell him, “I want you to fuck me.”

Dave’s face turns the same shade as his shirt and contorts behind his shades into an expression of violently embarrassed lust. He doesn’t even have the mental acuity to cover his face; he has no idea how to proceed, all he knows is that he  _ needs _ Rose.

He realises after a pause that, judging from her expectant face, she’s probably expecting an answer. She gets one in the form of a small, “Yes,” squeaked out of Dave’s mouth.

She keeps the intense look on her face for a while longer before her façade cracks and she huffs out a quiet laugh. Her eyes scrunch closed and she covers her mouth while silent giggles wrack her body, and when she glances back up at Dave who has not moved even a fraction of an inch, they stop being silent.

She tries, and mostly succeeds, to talk through her laughter. “You idiot, haha, come on, get up,” she says standing up and pulling on Dave’s hand in hopes that he’ll become responsive. Thankfully it works, and he quickly gets to his feet and follows wherever Rose is taking him. “I don’t want to do this out there,” she explains, “we’re going in the bedroom.”

“Y-yeah, ok hell yeah,” Dave stutters, stumbling dumbly in her wake. He's led to the bedroom for the hundredth time this week, and once Rose closes the door behind them she pushes him onto his back on the bed, clambering up to sit straddling his crotch. 

“Hold on,” Dave laughs, his ass sliding slowly off the edge of the bed, “I need to scoot up, I'm falling."

Rose lifts herself up onto her knees, giving Dave room to push himself further up on the bed. Once he's in place, Rose crawls further up the bed to return to her original position, and she grinds her thinly covered cunt down onto his clothed dick. Dave lets out a gasp and his hands unconsciously grip Rose's hips. She lowers herself onto his chest and kisses him sweetly as she raises her hips and pushes the waistband of his sweatpants down, revealing his uncovered cock.

“No underwear?” Rose smirks with a raised eyebrow.

Dave laughs and turns a similar look on her. “Nothing but underwear?” he retorts.

Rose huffs out a small laugh, “Touché.”

She sits up again to push his pants further down, getting them as far down as his knees before giving up. He kicks them off the rest of the way and they fall uneventfully off the edge of the bed, and the heat between them when Rose sits back down feels much more intimate. Dave is already rock hard, the friction against the lace of Rose’s panties an interesting and slightly uncomfortable sensation.

Dave hooks his fingers under the lacey waistband, pulling on them. “Take these off too,” he says, his tone husky and much more evidently aroused than he thought.

A shiver of arousal runs down Rose’s spine at the words and she obliges, moving both her legs to one side of Dave’s body and pushing the skimpy lace down and off her body. Both now naked, Rose sits again with her wet slit bare on Dave’s erection, and he lets out a long, slow breath. She grinds against him and his cock twitches right against Rose’s clit, making her jump and a small whine let itself out of her throat. She leans down to kiss Dave again, keeping a slow grinding rhythm as she wets his dick with her juices.

A fleeting thought runs through Dave’s mind, and he feels the need to voice it. “Do you have any condoms?” he says distractedly, running his hands along Rose’s sides.

“No,” she answers, “but I would hope that you would’ve already told me if you had anything.”

“No, idiot, I don’t have anything, but that’s not the only thing we need to worry about here,” Dave says, staring at Rose as she doesn’t even pause her hips.

“Dave, I’ve been infertile for twelve years, you’re not going to get me pregnant.”

“...Oh,” he says, dumbfounded at the way she just casually dropped that bombshell on him.

She looks at his stricken face and cups it with a hand. “It’s not a big deal and we can talk about it more later, if you want,” she says softly. She grinds her hips down once again and kisses him through his gasp. “I need you  _ now, _ though,” she breathes against his lips.

Dave decides to save his questions for later, and bucks his hips up against Rose’s slit. She lets out a startled yelp and, in a wanton voice, moans, “Ah,  _ Dave.” _

A low groan escapes him and he grabs her hips tightly, then, in a fluid movement that he’s secretly impressed by, he flips them over. He lifts her hips slightly off the bed and presses the tip of his dick against the wet heat there. He shifts one hand under her ass and guides his dick slowly in with the other until he’s confident that it won’t slip out, then he shallowly thrusts the rest of the way in, going slow enough that the dry half of his dick doesn’t feel uncomfortable to Rose. The friction feels fucking  _ amazing, _ and once he’s all the way in he can feel the head of his dick pressing against the very back of Rose’s pussy. The pressure and heat from every direction is overwhelming.

“Ah, fuck, Rose,” Dave whines.

“Move, please,” Rose says with a slight wiggle of her hips.

“Yeah,” Dave breathes, and starts a gentle thrusting rhythm. One hand on each ass cheek, he moves her hips counter to his thrusts. Rose lets out a small huff of breath with each shallow thrust, but it’s not enough.

“Go harder,” she whines, staring up at Dave through half-lidded eyes. Dave’s eyes wrench shut with a groan and he pulls almost all the way out, then slams his hips forward as hard as he can. Rose shouts as stars blossom in her vision and she digs her nails into Dave’s back, earning a low hiss and another hard thrust. Dave’s hips stutter in the rhythm but he regains it again, and he snaps his hips forward hard to a quick tempo.

Rose’s hands fist in the blanket above her head and a small line of drool leaks out of her open, panting mouth. She makes tiny squeaking sounds with every deep thrust of Dave’s cock inside her. On one particularly hard thrust, the head of Dave’s cock drags briefly against Rose’s g-spot and she shudders, her cunt clenching down like a vice. A loud moan escapes her and Dave’s rhythm is offset again, until he regains his bearings and starting thrusting from that same angle, over and over, until Rose’s breath is just one long moan interrupted by shaky gasps.

“F-fuck...Dave, I’m close,” she moans, lifting a hand up to tangle in his hair. She pulls on it sharply and Dave hunches over with a harsh exhale.

“Ah, me too,” he says between soft grunts of exertion and pleasure. The rhythm of his hips gets faster and more erratic the closer he gets to his orgasm.

Dave reaches a hand down between their sweat-drenched bodies and sloppily finds Rose’s clit with his thumb. His hand pushes lightly on the soft skin above her pubic hair, and he can feel the head of his dick moving inside her through her skin. Rose moans even louder as Dave begins to roughly rub her clit, and it barely takes a minute of the combined stimulation for her pleasure to reach its peak.

“Ah, Dave!” she shouts, her toes curling and her pussy tightening as she cums hard around Dave’s cock.

“Fuck!” he grunts in response, Rose’s sudden tightness pushing him over the edge. He pulls out and instantly cums on her stomach, barely having time to wrap a hand around his throbbing cock before being drained of every drop of cum.

Dave falls to the side of Rose’s panting body, breathing heavily himself. She looks over at him with a dazed grin and lets out a breathy laugh.

“What?” Dave mumbles, laughing along with her despite not knowing the reason.

“That was really good,” she says. Then, with hardly a pause, “Go get me a rag or something.”

“Wha- you expect me to walk around after that?” Dave splutters, leaning up on one arm.

“Should’ve thought about that before you came on me,” she says casually, running a finger through the drying semen on her stomach and wiping it on Dave’s chest. “There, now you need it for you, too.”

“God,” he jokes, “you’re so needy after sex.” He gets up anyway, and walks toward the bedroom door.

“That’s alright, we don’t ever have to do it again if you’re going to complain so much.”

“Oh whatever!” he shouts from around the corner. He grabs the first rag he sees in a drawer in the kitchen, and decides to get a glass of water for them too. He brings them both back and Rose is sitting up on the bed, typing something on her phone.

He tosses the rag at her and asks, “What’cha doin’?”

“Kanaya is telling me when she’ll be home tomorrow so I’m responding to her.” She puts her phone down and wipes the cum off her stomach, then throws the rag back at Dave. “Do you want to take a shower?” she asks, getting up to do so herself.

“You mean together? Sure,” he says, following her into the ensuite bathroom.

Their shower is uneventful but still nice, and they stay under the spray of hot water for longer than they usually would, just talking and joking with each other. Once they’re both clean, they help each other dry off and go back into the bedroom.

“Kanaya will probably arrive before either of us wake up, so I’d advise you not to sleep naked,” Rose suggests, standing in front of her dresser and picking out an oversized shirt and underwear to wear to sleep.

“Alright yeah,” Dave agrees. He picks up his sweats off the floor and puts them back on, not caring enough to go get new clothes out of his bag in the lounge. He hops into bed next to Rose, who has already gotten under the blankets, and cuddles up to her, his arm laying across her chest.

They fall asleep like that, facing each other with their arms draped across one another. They’ll surely have more to talk about, whether it be tomorrow, the next day, in a week, or even after that, but for now, all they need is each other, and the assurance that whenever the time comes, they’ll face their problems together like they always have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter was so much easier to format than the first holy shit  
> i really hope you like this!


End file.
